


Worte sprechen lauter als Taten

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, Deutsch | German, Holidays, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wird gekidnappt - doch irgendetwas ist sehr merkwürdig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worte sprechen lauter als Taten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deed Speak Louder than Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704632) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an meine Betalserin Beverly

Daniel hatte keine Chance.  
Sie warteten schon auf ihn.

Nach einem aufreibenden Arbeitstag im Mountain – erst im zweiten und dritten Anlauf hatte alles so funktioniert, wie Daniel sich das gedacht hatte – kehrte er spät abends in sein Apartment zurück. Er freute sich schon auf einen Moment faulenzen auf seiner Couch und vielleicht endlich einmal vor Mitternacht ins Bett gehen.  
Mit seinem Ellenbogen stieß er die Apartmenttür hinter sich zu, denn gleichzeitig sortierte er die Post durch. „Werbung, Werbung, Rechnung, …Werbung, puhh, was für ein Mist.“ 

Einen Reiseprospekt lesend – die Pyramiden hatten seinen Blick magisch angezogen – ging er in den Wohnbereich hinunter, um noch ein paar Minuten die Balkontür zu öffnen. In dem Moment, als er den gesamten Briefstapel mit einem scharfen Knall auf den Wohnzimmertisch fallen ließ, sprang ein schwarzer Schatten auf ihn zu. 

Nein, es waren wohl mindestens zwei, aber Daniel konnte nicht sagen, wo sie sich versteckt gehalten hatten, als ihm auch schon ein Sack über den Kopf geworfen wurde, der ihn seiner Sicht beraubte. Er brachte nur ein absolut erstauntes „Was…?“ hervor, viel zu überrumpelt, dass so etwas in seiner eigenen Wohnung passierte, als dass er schon richtig Angst verspürt hätte. Es war, als ob eine Art mentaler Schockzustand kurzfristig seine Denkfähigkeit lähmte. 

Praktisch zum selben Zeitpunkt wurden ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gedreht und mit Handschellen gefesselt. Das Metall schnitt in seine Handgelenke, als er sich zu wehren versuchte und langsam setzte die Erkenntnis, dass das tatsächlich ein Überfall war, ein. 

Als er vollständig registrierte, dass er seiner Sicht beraubt war, geriet Daniel in Panik und trat wild in alle Richtungen mit seinen Beinen aus. Er versuchte, die Angreifer zu erwischen, doch er war unkoordiniert und sie wichen ihm geschickt aus. Es gelang ihm nicht, auch nur einen einzigen Tritt zu platzieren.  
„Lassen Sie mich sofort los!“, schrie Daniel wütend und lautstark. Er brauchte ein Ventil für seine Angst und Überraschung. Instinktiv versuchte er sich dorthin zu bewegen, wo er die Tür vermutete. „Sofort!!“ 

„Dr. Jackson, bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe und wir werden Ihnen nichts tun“, sagte eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme beruhigend und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest.  
Nach den letzten Minuten der Gewalt war die Sanftheit in der Stimme ein Schock. Daniel stand für einen Moment bewegungslos da, ehe er sich wieder seiner Lage besann. 

Als ob die Angreifer vorausgesehen hätten, dass er als nächstes versuchen würde, um Hilfe zu rufen, zwängten sie ihm genau in dem Moment einen Knebel in den Mund, als er ihn öffnete, um lautstark auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Daniel würgte kurz, dann musste er husten. Einer der Kidnapper klopfte ihm behutsam auf den Rücken, um seinen Hustenreiz zu dämpfen. 

Verflucht! Wieder ein vollkommen unvorhergesehener Schachzug, der ihn aber mehr aus der Bahn warf, als das konsequent brutales Benehmen gekonnt hätte. Denn nun stellte sich unweigerlich die Frage: Wer hatte sie geschickt? Doch nicht der NID? Die waren normalerweise weit rücksichtloser. Wer kam sonst noch in Frage? Daniel zermarterte sich sein Hirn auf der Suche nach einer plausiblen Antwort, fand aber nur noch mehr Fragen. Die Russen? Die CIA? Oder sonst eine staatliche Institution? Sie alle wollten nicht so recht in das Schema passen. Und vor allen Dingen, warum? Warum wollte ihn jemand entführen? War das beruflich oder privat bedingt?

Daniel war verzweifelt, dass er nicht sprechen konnte, denn über Sprache regelte er alles. Mit seiner Sprache und seinen Argumenten hatte er schon manch einen überzeugt oder schachmatt gesetzt. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Stimme jetzt nicht benutzen konnte, ließ ihn sich noch hilfloser fühlen, als die Tatsache, dass er seine Angreifer nicht sehen konnte.  
Daniel merkte, dass sie Anstalten machten, ihm den Sack vom Kopf zu ziehen, und hoffte, daraus einen Vorteil schlagen zu können. Doch ehe er ein Gesicht erkennen konnte, nahmen sie ihm in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung schon die Brille von der Nase und verdeckten seine Augen umgehend mit einem seidenen Tuch. 

Das wurde ja immer merkwürdiger! Daniel hätte sie zu gerne gefragt, in wessen Auftrag sie handelten! Dieses Bedürfnis wurde noch größer, als er feststellen musste, dass einer der Kidnapper jetzt die Knöpfe an seiner Jacke, die er immer noch trug, schloss und der zweite ihm einen wollenen Schal um den Hals schlang und eine Mütze aufsetzte! 

Daniel versuchte verzweifelt um den Knebel herum zu sprechen, aber mehr als unverständliches Zeug kam nicht aus seinem Mund. Die Männer umfassten seine Unterarme und Ellenbogen und zogen ihn mit sich zur Tür. Daniel versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, stemmte sich in den Boden, machte sich so schwer es ging, aber sie zerrten ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft mit sich. 

Sie traten in den Lift, aber um diese gottverdammte Uhrzeit begegnete ihnen natürlich nicht eine Menschenseele auf dem Weg in die Tiefgarage. Daniels letzte Hoffnung, jemand könne ihn sehen und sich über seine Augenbinde und die gefesselten Hände wundern, schwand, als er feststellen musste, dass sie einen Wagen, kaum drei Schritte vom Ausgang des Aufzugs geparkt hatten. Sie verfrachteten ihn auf den Rücksitz, dann ließen sie den Motor an und starteten. 

Die ganze Aktion hatte nicht länger als fünf Minuten gedauert. Das waren eindeutig Profis. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Daniel konzentrierte sich aufmerksam, um anhand der Wagenbewegungen herauszufinden, wohin sie fuhren, doch erwies sich das als viel schwieriger, als das einen die Krimis im Fernsehen glauben machen wollten. Jack hätte es vielleicht gekonnt, aber er hatte schon nach der fünften, sechsten Kurve seine Zweifel, ob sie wirklich in die Richtung unterwegs waren, die ihm der Stadtplan in seinem Kopf vorgaukelte. 

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie, den ruhigen Wagengeräuschen nach zu urteilen, wohl auf der Interstate angekommen, ohne dass Daniel hätte sagen können, in welche Himmelsrichtung sie fuhren. Einer der Männer entfernte den Knebel und Daniel fühlte einen Strohhalm an seinen Lippen. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn unter Drogen setzen wollten, aber dann sagte er sich, wäre das ihre Absicht gewesen, dann hätten sie das wohl schon früher gemacht – bevor sie seinen unwilligen Körper in das Auto geschleift hätten. Das hätte ihnen viel Arbeit erspart. 

Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. – Kaffee!  
Heißer, `echter´ Kaffee! Mit Sicherheit kein Löskaffee. 

Ein winziges Detail, aber Daniels Verwirrung wuchs. Da kannte ihn aber jemand sehr genau! Er nahm noch einen Schluck, um seine Nerven etwas zu beruhigen, dann fragte er: „Wer sind Sie? Und für wen arbeiten Sie?“ Er hoffte nur, dass er es nicht mit irgendwelchen Verrückten zu tun hatte, die alles über ihn herausgefunden hatten und ihn jetzt… „Was soll das alles? Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich bin Archäologe. Ich kann Ihnen gleich sagen, ich weiß nichts Wichtiges!“  
„Das wissen wir, Dr. Jackson.“ 

Dieses Mal hatte Nummer zwei geantwortet. Daniel hörte einen Südstaatenakzent heraus, aber das brachte ihn, außer intellektueller Spielerei, auch nicht weiter. „Aber was wollen Sie dann von mir? Wo fahren wir überhaupt hin?“ Er kam sich unwirklich vor, wie in einer Akte X –Folge oder der Twilight-Zone. Alles war so verwirrend und machte gar keinen rechten Sinn. 

„In ungefähr zwei Stunden werden Sie eine Antwort bekommen. Bitte machen Sie es sich so bequem wie möglich und versuchen Sie ein wenig zu schlafen.“  
„Warum??“, rief Daniel mit einem deutlich hysterischen Unterton in der Stimme. Das klang nach angedrohter Folter… oder?  
„Es tut mir Leid, wenn das falsch bei Ihnen angekommen ist“, entschuldigte sich Kidknapper Nummer eins. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir noch ein Weilchen brauchen, ehe wir ankommen.“  
„Wo ankommen?“  
„Sie werden es wissen, wenn wir da sind.“ 

Daniel versuchte noch eine viertel Stunde lang, ihnen weitere Informationen zu entlocken, aber umsonst. Sie waren sehr höflich, sehr freundlich, gaben ihm Kaffee und Schokokekse aber beantworteten seine Fragen nicht. 

Im Auto war es warm, es gab kein anderes Geräusch, als das Summen des Motors und das leise Gedudel des Radios, das getragenen, melancholischen Jazz sendete. Langsam begann Daniel, trotz der unbequemen Handschellen, immer mal wieder für Minuten einzudösen, so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte. Das Schlafbedürfnis, welches er schon beim Nachhausekommen massiv gespürt hatte, nutzte die einlullenden Zustände im Wagen und versuchte immer wieder, die Oberhand zu bekommen. 

Es half auch nichts, dass er versuchte seine Situation zu analysieren. Zu viele Unbekannte waren in dieser Gleichung. Zu viele Ungereimtheiten, die sich widersprachen und ihn der Lösung keinen Schritt näher brachten. Dieses war mit Sicherheit keine simple Entführung, die auf Lösegeld hinauslief. Aber wer sie angeordnet hatte, oder was derjenige von ihm wollte, war Daniel schleierhaft. Am ehesten tippte er noch auf einen verrückten Industriellen, der vielleicht zufällig in den Besitz eines Artefakts, vielleicht sogar eines außerirdischen Artefakts, gekommen war, für das er jetzt eine Expertise brauchte. Aber auch dann – warum ersuchte er nicht einfach um einen Termin? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel hatte sein Zeitgefühl vollständig verloren, als der Wagen plötzlich zum Stillstand kam. Die eiskalte Winterluft schlug ihm wie eine Ohrfeige entgegen, als einer der Männer die Wagentür öffnete. Aber die plötzliche Kälte belebte auch sofort alle seine Sinne. Jetzt würde er endlich Antworten bekommen! 

Während der Fahrt hierher hatte er Zeit genug gehabt, alle möglichen Szenarien in seinem Kopf durchzuspielen. Aber das Einzige, was er mit absoluter Gewissheit wusste, war, dass ihn in den nächsten Tagen niemand vermissen würde. Das Team war für eine ganze Woche beurlaubt und samt und sonders aus Colorado Springs verschwunden. Sam und Janet waren in Aspen zum Skilaufen, Teal’c `machte´ in Familie und Jack hatte irgendetwas von Freunden in Kalifornien erzählt.  
Hervorragendes Timing! Niemand würde seine Abwesenheit die nächsten fünf Tage bemerken und dann auch nur, wenn sie ihn am 25. Dezember anrufen würden, um ihm Frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen. *Falls* sie ihn anriefen! Und *falls* dann niemand eine falsche Spur auf seinem Anrufbeantworter gelegt hatte! 

„Dr. Jackson?“  
Da Daniel einsah, dass Widerstand in diesem Stadium zwecklos war, ließ er es zu, dass man ihm aus dem Wagen half. Windböen trieben ihm eiskalte Schneeflocken ins Gesicht, und er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht allzu weit gehen müssten in diesem Wetter. Doch sie geleiteten ihn nur ein paar Schritte durch kniehohen Schnee, dann spürte er bereits vier Treppenstufen unter seinen Stiefeln. Er hörte eine Klingel, eine Tür wurde aufgerissen und er wurde in einen gut geheizten Raum geschoben.  
„Hier ist Ihr Päckchen, Sir“, sagte einer der Kidnapper mit einem deutlichen Lachen in der Stimme. „War’s das, oder brauchen Sie noch etwas, Sir?“  
Die Antwort schien nonverbal gewesen zu sein, denn der andere Kidnapper meinte nun: „Viel Glück, Sir. Und wenn Sie uns doch noch brauchen, Sie wissen ja, wo Sie uns finden können.“ 

Daniel hörte, wie die Eingangstür ins Schloss fiel und versuchte sich innerlich gegen alles, was da käme, zu stählen. Er fühlte Hände, die an dem seidenen Schal herumfummelten, den Knoten lösten und dann blinzelte er unsicher in das plötzliche, grelle Licht, das von einer Deckenleuchte herrührte. Seine Augen brauchten vier, fünf Sekunden, um sich anzupassen, dann drehte Daniel sich herum. 

Und fühlte, wie ihm seine Kinnlade herunter fiel. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

„J…ack?“ Daniel glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Dort stand tatsächlich der Colonel und hielt den Schal in der Hand, der seine Augen verdeckt hatte. Ein blauer Schal, den Daniel schon mehr als einmal bei Jack gesehen hatte.  
„Hi, Daniel.“ Jack schaute ein wenig unwohl drein und winkte ihm albern mit drei Fingern zu. 

„W… Was… Ich meine, warum… was ist der Grund…. für all das hier?“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf, als müsste er die letzten Reste des Halbschlafes loswerden, die ihn irgendwie noch daran hinderten, klar zu denken. Er erkannte, dass nun der Kaffee Sinn machte, der ganze Rest wollte ihm jedoch noch nicht einleuchten.  
„Bitte komm rein. Wir diskutieren das im Wohnzimmer.“ Jack gab Daniel mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er vor ihm den Raum zu seiner linken betreten sollte.  
„Hör auf, dich wie ein verdammter Gastgeber zu benehmen, Jack!“, rief Daniel mit inzwischen deutlich sichererer Stimme. Denn die Erleichterung, dass das keine „echte“ Entführung war, dass keine Goa’uld oder durchgeknallten Psychopathen auf ihn warteten, begann sich langsam in ihm breit zu machen. „Und vor allem, nimm mir sofort die Dinger ab!“ 

Er drehte sich herum und hielt Jack anklagend seine mit Handschellen gefesselten Handgelenke entgegen. Mit jedem Moment, den die Angst wich, wurde er wütender. So, da war also Jack für diesen kleinen `Ausflug´ mitten in der Nacht verantwortlich? Manchmal hasste er Jacks kindische Scherze und dies hier war mit Sicherheit einer der schlechtesten. Selbst wenn er während der Fahrt nicht zu Tode geängstigt gewesen war, so hatte er sich doch seine berechtigten Sorgen gemacht. Und Jack war dafür verantwortlich! 

Jack schien seinen rasch wachsenden Ärger zu spüren. „Lassen wir sie lieber noch einen Moment…“  
„Mach. Sie. Jetzt. Sofort. Auf.“ Daniels Stimme war kalt wie der Wintertag vor der Tür dieses Wochenendhauses.  
Jack seufzte und gab nach. Er kramte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnete die Handschellen. Mit zwei Schritten zur Seite brachte er sich schleunigst aus Daniels Reichweite.

Daniel zwang sich mit aller Macht ruhig zu bleiben. „Jetzt gib mir die Autoschlüssel, Jack.“ Er streckte ungeduldig seine Hand aus.  
„Äh… es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem: Ich habe kein Auto da.“ Jack versuchte nicht allzu selbstgefällig zu klingen, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn.  
„Kein Auto? Aber…?“  
„Wir sind hier mitten in der Pampa, Daniel. Sie holen mich ab, wenn ich sie anrufe. Aber erst müssen wir reden.“  
„Nein, müssen wir nicht! Ruf sie an!“ Daniel fühlte sich wie in einer Falle und er musste ernsthaft darum kämpfen, nicht seinen niederen Instinkten nachzugeben, die ihm vorschlugen, es wäre jetzt doch nett, auf irgendetwas hart einschlagen zu können. Vorzugsweise Jack.  
„Nein, erst hörst du mir zu. Das können wir entweder direkt hier im Flur erledigen oder wir setzen uns gemütlich ins Wohnzimmer. Deine Entscheidung.“  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verschränkte Daniel die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Jack herausfordernd an. 

„Okay.“ Jack seufzte. Daniel war genauso schwierig, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Verdammt. Da hatte er einen Linguisten und alles was der machte, war ihn niederstarren. Verschlossen wie eine Auster! Viel anklagender als Jack geplant hatte, warf er Daniel vor: „Du hast versucht, mir die letzten vier Wochen aus dem Weg zu gehen!“  
„Drei Wochen und zwei Tage!“, spie ihm Daniel entgegen. Wie könnte er das Datum je vergessen? Es war ihre erste Nacht – ihre einzige Nacht – gewesen, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Jack war noch vor dem Frühstück gegangen. Daniel hatte ihn gefragt, nein, korrigierte er sich selbst, er hatte Jack bedrängt, beschworen, angefleht, mit ihm zu reden. Aber ohne Erfolg. Jack hatte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen angezogen und war aus dem Apartment geflohen. Daniel hatte versucht ihn im Mountain zu erwischen, um mit ihm zu reden, aber Jack hatte es geschafft, es so einzurichten, dass sie niemals allein waren. Am Abend hatte er versucht Jack anzurufen, hatte aber mit dem verfluchten Anrufbeantworter vorlieb nehmen müssen, der ihn mit Homer Simpsons Stimme aufforderte, nach dem Piepton eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. 

Und jetzt ganz plötzlich wollte Jack reden? Nach über drei Wochen? Scheiß drauf! Nicht mit ihm!

„Ja, jener berühmte 27. November.“ Jack holte tief Luft. Dies war seine Chance. Seine einzige Chance, um die Dinge doch noch wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Daniel würde ihm zuhören müssen – hoffte er jedenfalls. „Also, Daniel, … es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte in jener Nacht mit dir reden sollen, dir zuhören sollen. Aber…“  
Er zog seine Schultern hoch und stoppte mitten im Satz. Jetzt, da er die Gelegenheit hatte, wollten ihm einfach nicht die richtigen Worte einfallen. Nicht, dass er daheim vor dem Spiegel geübt hätte, so weit war er nicht gegangen, aber stille Diskussionen, Erklärungen zu den unmöglichsten Gelegenheiten, wie auf dem Klo oder in der Schlange in der Kantine, hatte er immer mal wieder ausprobiert. Aber eben nur bis zu dem Moment, wo er konkret werden musste. Dann hatte er sich den Luxus gegönnt, sich einen verständnisvollen Daniel vorzustellen und seine Gedankenspielchen hatten eine weniger stressige Richtung eingeschlagen. Deshalb stand er jetzt hier auch ohne Konzept und musste sich mit einem sehr missbilligenden Archäologen auseinandersetzen.

„Aber?“, insistierte Daniel.  
Als Jack nicht sofort antwortete, hakte er nach: „Das war’s? Du hast mich gekidnappt, um dieses Gespräch führen zu können und jetzt ist alles, was du rausbringst, ein pathetisches, kleines ABER??“ Daniel schaute Jack absolut ungläubig an.  
Die Bitterkeit in Daniels Stimme fachte Jacks Schuldgefühle an. „Ich habe auch gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut!“, korrigierte Jack ihn, seine Stimme klang schon einen Hauch aggressiver als gerade noch. 

„Pah! Ich bin dir ja so unendlich dankbar!“ Daniel löste seine vor der Brust verschränkten Arme und warf sie in einer umfassenden Geste in die Luft. Er war ratlos, erschöpft, emotional ausgelaugt von dieser ganzen Kidnapper-Geschichte und alles, was Jack für ihn hatte, waren leere Phrasen? „Das ist keine ausreichende Erklärung für dein Benehmen, Jack. Du hast mich mitten in der Nacht verlassen, nachdem wir uns geliebt hatten – und das kann nicht am Sex gelegen haben, denn der war heiß, gib es zu – und trotzdem hast du jetzt nicht besseres als ein „Es tut mir Leid“ im Angebot?“  
Daniel drehte sich zur Wand, kämpfte sichtlich um seine Fassung, drehte sich aber resolut wieder zu Jack zurück, um ihm anklagend entgegenzuschleudern: „Bitte entschuldige, wenn ich damit nicht zufrieden bin und verdammt noch mal mehr hören will!“ 

Jack wusste, dass Daniel Recht hatte, aber er konnte nicht. Nicht, wenn Daniel ihn anstarrte, als wäre er seine persönliche Nemesis. Entschuldigungen waren für ihn immer schwierig, aber wenn die Stimmung so aufgeheizt war wie jetzt, war es für ihn unmöglich. Die Worte, die gesagt werden müssten, schafften es nicht bis nach draußen. Jack fühlte, wie ihm seine letzte Chance entglitt. „Ich… ich war verwirrt“, gelang es ihm zu sagen – als ob das alles erklären würde. 

„Verwirrt? Wie außerordentlich schmeichelhaft!“ Daniel lachte höhnisch. „Das müssen dann aber die Nachwirkungen des hirnerweichenden Sex’ gewesen sein, denn als du gingest, schienst du mir sehr entschieden und überhaupt nicht verwirrt.“  
„Es nicht zeigen oder nicht darüber reden, heißt ja nicht, dass ich es nicht gefühlt habe“, stellte Jack müde fest. Er wollte seine Hände in die Taschen rammen und bemerkte, dass er immer noch die Handschellen in der Hand hielt. Er ließ sie auf den Garderobenschrank fallen. Das Ganze war ein absolut sinnloser Plan gewesen. Wenn er etwas erreicht hatte, dann nur, dass Daniel noch sauerer auf ihn war, als er es ohnehin schon gewesen war. 

„Du hast mit mir nie über deine Gefühle gesprochen, Jack. Wie hätte ich das also wissen sollen?“, bohrte der Archäologe auf der Suche nach Antworten weiter.  
Jack machte eine resignierte Geste mit seinen Händen. „Ich dachte, du hättest es spüren können.“ Wie sollte er Daniel etwas erklären, was für ihn selbst so schwierig war?  
„Ich konnte auch deutlich spüren, wie du mich verlassen hast!“, erinnerte ihn Daniel gnadenlos. 

Jack seufzte. Sie bewegten sich in Kreisen, auf Kindergarten-Niveau, jeder sagte etwas, aber bei dem anderen kamen nur leere Worthülsen an. Daniel schien nicht bereit zu sein, eine „erwachsene“ Unterhaltung mit ihm darüber zu führen. Jedes Wort, das er sagte, war entweder ein Wort zuviel oder nicht genug. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gemacht, Daniel hierher zu bringen und jetzt waren sie – wieder einmal – unfähig miteinander zu reden. 

Als Jack auf seine letzte Anklage nichts erwiderte, schaute Daniel auf seine Armbanduhr. Viertel nach zwei. Zu spät, um noch ein Taxi herzubestellen und heimzufahren, vor allem, wenn man das Wetter draußen in Betracht zog. Außerdem war er hundemüde. Mit jeder Sekunde, mit der das Adrenalin aus seinem Körper entwich, um der Resignation Platz zu machen, fühlte er die bleierne Schwere des vermissten Schlafes schwerer auf sich lasten. 

Er zog seine Jacke aus, wickelte sich aus dem Schal, zog die Mütze vom Kopf und legte alles auf die Garderobe, während er bekannt gab: „Ich werde den Rest der Nacht hier verbringen.“ In dem Moment, als er die Worte sagte, traf ihn die Ironie darin. Jetzt, da sie keine Liebhaber mehr waren, war es plötzlich möglich, die Nacht zusammen zu verbringen. „Hast du eine Decke für mich?“  
„Du kannst das Schlafzimmer haben, ich nehme die Couch“, bot Jack an.  
„Nein.“  
„Hör auf damit.“ Für heute hatten sie genügend sinnlose Streitereien gehabt. 

Daniel nickte, auch ihm stand nicht mehr der Sinn nach debattieren. Aber eine Sache musste er noch klären. „Diese Männer, hast du keine Angst, dass sie dich verraten?“  
„Keine.“  
„Warum bist du dir so sicher?“  
„Sie würden sich eher das Bein abhacken, als mich zu verraten. Den Grund möchtest du lieber nicht wissen, nimm einfach mein Wort darauf. Und jetzt ab mit dir.“  
Special-Ops Zeiten also. Das würde auch den locker-leichten Umgangston erklären, als sie ihn bei Jack „abgeliefert“ hatten. Daniel sah ein, dass er darüber nie mehr aus Jack herausbringen würde. Er war sich auch nicht so sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Fünf Minuten später lag Daniel in Jacks Bett. Er war so müde, dass er innerhalb von fünf Minuten eingeschlafen war. Es war ein unruhiger Schlaf, in dem er sich hin und her wälzte, die Bettlaken völlig verzog und wilde, verstörende und erregende Träume hatte. 

Und je näher der Morgen kam, je flacher sein Schlaf wurde, umso deutlicher wurden sie. Wahrscheinlich war es Jacks Duft, der den Laken anhaftete, aber Daniel konnte Jacks Hand fühlen, die langsam seinen Bauch streichelte. Große, beruhigende Kreise. Finger schlüpften langsam unter das Gummi seiner Shorts. Auf seinen Schläfen spürte er kleine Küsse, die träge auf seinen Nacken herunterwanderten. Heißer Atem, dann Feuchtigkeit, wo Jacks Zunge ihn geleckt hatte. Amüsiertes Kichern, als er sich halbherzig beschwerte, er wäre doch kein Lutscher.  
Kleine Bisse, die tiefer wanderten, aber an seinen Brustwarzen anhielten. Saugen, Zärtlichkeiten, Beißen – an all den richtigen Stellen Berührungen, die sich verstärkten und hochschaukelten, bis Jack endlich sein Glied umfasste.  
Aber auch er selbst blieb nicht untätig. Erforschte Jacks schwitzende Haut unter seinen Fingern, die angespannten Sehnen in seinem Hals, die Muskeln seines Rückens, den perfekten Hintern. Erfühlte die Kurven, mit hauchzarten Berührungen die Vertiefung dazwischen – eine ganz neue Welt, die es zu entdecken galt.  
Nicht nur Zärtlichkeiten, auch Geräusche. Kleine Seufzer, heftiges, stoßweises Atmen, leises Grunzen und all die nichtssagenden Wörter, wie „gut“, „wundervoll“ und „phantastisch“, die nun eine persönliche Bedeutung bekamen. 

Und da war noch mehr – so viel mehr! Weiteres Necken, Lachen und die Hitze, die sich zwischen ihnen bildete. Bewegungen, die härter und fester wurden, Finger überall auf seinem Körper, Finger an Orten, die sich weit besser anfühlten, als er das je für möglich gehalten hätte. Verzweifeltes Verlangen, Jack in sich zu spüren. Umklammern von Schultern, Stoßen, Atmen, Ausgefülltsein. Unglaubliche Empfindungen, die durch seinen Körper fluteten. Noch verzweifelteres Schnappen nach Luft, unaufhörliches Seufzen, Gegeneinanderwiegen. Blitze von Vergnügen, die intensiver und intensiver wurden. Zittern, Beben, unaushaltsame und unaufhaltsame Lust und Verlangen – und eine spektakuläre Explosion.  
Danach eine enge Umarmung, Haut auf Haut, Jacks Arme um seinen Körper gewickelt, das berauschende Gefühl von Geborgensein…. 

… und damit erwachte Daniel. Er hatte seine Arme und das Bettlaken eng um seine Brust gewickelt und sein Körper vibrierte vor Erregung. Oh mein Gott! Was für ein lebhafter Traum! 

Zum ersten Mal fragte sich Daniel, warum er wirklich hier war. Wollte Jack tatsächlich nur mit ihm reden? Sich entschuldigen? Längst überfällige Erklärungen liefern? Oder vermisste auch Jack ihre Verbundenheit, das absolute Vertrauen, und nicht zuletzt den atemberaubenden Sex, den sie in dieser einen Nacht gehabt hatten?  
Ihm jedenfalls ging es so. Diese Träume hatten ihm deutlich gemacht, dass sie das nicht einfach so wegwerfen konnten. Sie mussten noch einen Versuch wagen, die Sache zu retten und zu einem Einvernehmen zu kommen. Mit diesem Entschluss stand er auf und zog sich an. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Jack am Fenster und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf das Fensterbrett. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen waren bereits über die Berge gekommen, und vor dem bodentiefen Terrassenfenster funkelte die weiße Pracht, die in der vergangen Nacht gefallen war. Der ganze Raum wurde von hellem Licht geflutet, sonnig und klar und frisch. Schräge Lichtstrahlen fingen sich in Jacks Haaren, er hatte aber die Augen mit einer Hand beschirmt und starrte nach draußen in den Schnee. Er drehte sich nicht um, als Daniel den Raum betrat. 

Daniel roch frisch gebrühten Kaffee und gewahrte, dass Jack bereits im Wohnzimmer den Frühstückstisch gedeckt hatte und offensichtlich nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass auch er aufstand.  
Mit plötzlichem Heißhunger sah er, dass auf dem Tisch die Sorte Frühstücksflocken, die er am liebsten aß, stand. Orangen-Marmelade, die er immer speziell in Großbritannien bestellte, ein Käse aus Frankreich, den es nur bei einem einzigen Händler in Colorado Springs gab und sein Lieblingsjoghurt. Alles Sachen, die zu kaufen man Anstrengungen auf sich nehmen musste. 

Als Daniel durch den Wohnraum auf Jack zuging, traf es ihn wie mit einem Blitz: Jack hatte diese Dinge alle nur für ihn gekauft! Ja, die meisten mochte Jack selbst nicht einmal! Es gab wohl niemanden auf der ganzen Welt, der ihn besser kannte als Jack – mit allen seinen Vorlieben und Marotten.  
Und selbst, wenn Jack Probleme hatte, seine Gefühle auszudrücken, so zeigte dieser Tisch doch so klar wie die längste Rede, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte. Jede Menge Gefühle! Daniel war nur zu blind gewesen, sie zu sehen, weil er erwartet hatte, dass es Wörter, Erklärungen oder Aussprachen sein würden. Stattdessen waren es Taten. 

Jetzt machte sogar das Kidnapping Sinn. Es war Jacks Versuch, ihn in eine Konfrontation zu zwingen. Jacks Art und Weise zu sagen: wir können das so nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, wir müssen eine Lösung finden.  
Daniel fühlte sich wie ein erstklassiger Idiot! Schon lange hatte er nichts mehr so eklatant falsch verstanden.

Als er am Fenster angekommen war, seine letzten Schritte hatte er deutlich beschleunigt, legte er Jack eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte leise: „Es tut mir so Leid, Jack.“  
„Schon gut, mir auch“, erwiderte Jack und schaute weiterhin den glitzernden Schneekristallen, die ein Windhauch durch die Bäume trieb, zu. „Ich werde dir ein Taxi rufen, sobald du gehen willst.“ 

„Ich möchte nicht mehr gehen. Ich würde gern noch ein Weilchen bleiben.“ Jedes Wort war absolut wahr, und Daniel hatte gar keine Mühe mehr, sie auszusprechen. „Für wie lange hast du dieses Haus gemietet?“  
„Eine Woche, bis nach Weihnachten“, war Jacks mechanische Antwort. „Ob mit oder ohne dich, ich brauchte ein bisschen Abstand vom Mountain.“ Erst dann wurde ihm bewusst, was Daniel *wirklich* gesagt hatte. „Du… du willst noch bleiben?“ Er drehte sich langsam herum, um in Daniels Augen nach einer Bestätigung zu suchen. Könnte Daniel wirklich…?

„Ich habe dir niemals eine zweite Chance gegeben, nicht wahr? All diese… Miss- Kommunikation zwischen uns. Als ich reden wollte, warst du noch nicht so weit und als du soweit warst, habe ich dich für deine vorausgegangene Unsicherheit… bestraft, indem ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen bin.“ Daniel schaute Jack mit einem Blick voller Schuld und Gewissensbissen an. Seine Wut vom Vorabend war vollkommen verflogen und hatte Reue Platz gemacht. „Ich kann manchmal ein richtiges Ekel sein“, klagte er sich selbst an. 

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen“, erwiderte Jack aus tiefstem Herzen und benutzte in voller Absicht seinen Standardspruch, von dem er hoffte, dass Daniel ihn als den Schlussstrich ansehen würde, als der er gedacht war. „Aber ich hätte dich vielleicht auch nicht einfach verschleppen sollen.“  
Daniel meinte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Freiwillig wäre ich deiner Einladung wohl nicht gefolgt.“  
„Wahrscheinlich hättest du mir mitgeteilt, dass ich dich herschleifen müsste, wenn ich dich hier haben wollte.“ Jack streckte seine Hand aus und zog Daniel näher an sicher heran.  
„Was du dann ja auch getan hast.“ 

Er schlang Jack seine Arme um die Taille. „Dabei habe ich dich so vermisst.“ Die Träume waren nur ein blasser Abklatsch dessen gewesen, was er verloren geglaubt und versucht hatte, im Gedächtnis zu behalten.  
„Ich dich auch.“ Jack zog Daniel fest in seine Arme, kostete für einen Moment aus, wie gut sich Daniels solider Körper gegen seinen eigenen anfühlte. „Was hat dich dazu gebracht, deine Meinung zu ändern?“, fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken sanft.  
„Der Frühstückstisch. Weißt du, alle diese Sachen, die du nur für mich gekauft hast, die haben mir zu denken gegeben. Plötzlich wusste ich, dass das deine Art ist, mir mitzuteilen, dass es zwischen uns etwas werden kann.“  
„Das hätte ich mir denken können, dass ich dich mit teuerem französischem Käse kriegen kann. Weißt du überhaupt was hundert Gramm davon kosten?“ Jack war so erleichtert, dass er seine Rührung mit einem Witz überspielen musste.  
„Hey, ist das dein Versuch mir zu sagen, dass ich leicht zu haben bin?“, erkundigte sich Daniel lächelnd.

„Nein, Daniel, mit dir ist es niemals leicht. Nie gewesen und wird es auch nie sein. Du bist ein Quälgeist und ein Dickkopf und ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich das auch noch in meinem Privatleben brauche. Als ob das SGC nicht reichen würde. Aber andererseits, nun, ich… ich…“ Jack zögerte noch eine Sekunde, weil das ein wirklich großer Schritt war, den er jetzt machen wollte – und das war so rührselig und so unmännlich – und so votierte er in der letzten Sekunde für einen Kompromiss. „Ich mag die kleinen, niedlichen Geräusche, die du machst, wenn du kommst. Und die wollte ich noch mal hören.“ 

„Oh!“ Eine ganz Jack-typische Liebeserklärung! Aber dann erinnerte sich Daniel daran, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, als Jack in ihm gekommen war, ihn sprachlos gemacht hatte, ihn nur fühlen aber nicht hatte denken lassen und seine Erektion erwachte von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Vielleicht konnte Jack doch besser mit Worten umgehen, als er selbst glaubte? 

Wenigstens wusste er, was sie die nächsten Tage tun würden. Und da war es gar kein Problem, dass er keine Kleidung zum Wechseln mitgebracht hatte, denn die würde er bei seinen Plänen auch nicht brauchen. 

Er schenkte Jack ein spitzbübisches Grinsen und fragte: „Es ist erst kurz nach neun. Was hältst du davon, wir kehren in dein – unser – Bett zurück? Ich habe gerade gelernt, dass manchmal Taten lauter sprechen als Worte...“ 

 

\---------ENDE--------

© Antares, Oktober 2006

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deed Speak Louder than Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704632) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)




End file.
